Mésaventures Litesques
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: Un chat tueur de fauteuil... un chien faussement accusé... une rencontre dans un magasin de meubles... un secret bien gardé. Humour. Aldé/Shaka évoqué


**Titre** : Mésaventures Litesques*

 **Auteur** : Yzan & Lili

 **Pairing** : AldebaranxShaka

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers des Chevaliers du Zodiaque appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, tout le reste est de nous.

 **Note des auteurs** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Nouveau.

 **Résumé** : Un chat tueur de fauteuil... un chien faussement accusé... une rencontre dans un magasin de meubles... un secret bien gardé. Humour. Aldé/Shaka évoqué.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

Litesque : Mot latin signifiant querelles; détourné par nous, cela signifie tout ce qui a trait à la litterie dans notre univers.

* * *

 **\- Mésaventures Litesques** -

Debout devant l'étalage de literie, Shaka écoutait d'une oreille attentive les explications du vendeur sur les qualités de chaque lit, de chaque sommier et de chaque matelas.

\- Ce modèle est particulièrement robuste, dit ce dernier en désignant un grand lit en chêne aux lignes sobres et modernes.

\- Hm. Il a l'air plus grand que celui d'à côté.

\- Vous avez l'oeil ! Il est effectivement plus grand. Il mesure deux mètre dix de long pour un mètre quatre vingt de large.

Shaka fronça les sourcils et fit platement remarquer :

\- Il doit être difficile de trouver des parures de draps allant dessus.

\- Rassurez vous, répondit le vendeur, de plus en plus de marques font des parures de draps et des parures de couettes à cette dimension. D'ailleurs, nous avons des couettes adaptées pour cette dimension de lit. La chambre pour laquelle vous le destinez est-elle assez grande ?

\- Oh oui, pas de soucis de ce côté là.

Pendant ce temps, Seiya, le valeureux Chevalier de Bronze de Pégase, tournait dans les rayons de ce même magasin de meubles, cherchant un nouveau fauteuil pour son salon, le dernier n'ayant pas survécu à son ultime rencontre avec le chat de la voisine. Il en profita pour aller jeter un œil du côté de la literie, son matelas commençant à se faire vieux. Il n'y dormait pas souvent mais le peu de nuit qu'il y passait étaient toujours sources de mal de dos carabinés. Oui, il était plus que temps qu'il change aussi de matelas.

Son attention fut soudainement attirée par une longue chevelure blonde bien connue. Ravi de croiser un acolyte dans le magasin, Seiya le héla discrètement, de nombreux clients dans les rayons fusillant du regard le Chevalier de Bronze :

\- Oh ! Shaka !

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers le cri ayant provoqué un quasi-arrêt cardiaque à l'innocent vendeur. Seiya rejoignit rapidement le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge et lui tapa violemment sur l'épaule.

\- Ben alors Shaka, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Comment tu vas ? Oh ! Tu veux te racheter un lit ? Il a l'air super grand celui-là !

Shaka interrompit le flot de questions d'un ton placide, masquant parfaitement son embarras.

\- Bonjour Seiya. Je vais bien merci, et toi ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer ici.

\- Ah ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Le chat de ma voisine a bousillé mon fauteuil, du coup pas le choix ! Et puis, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de changer de matelas tant qu'à faire.

Mettant tout en oeuvre pour garder son calme et se sortir de cette bien embarrassante situation, Shaka émit une onomatopée curieuse qui suffit à Seiya pour lui expliquer en détail l'état du fauteuil après le passage du chat destructeur ainsi que son problème de vieux matelas à changer.

Le vendeur, un peu surpris, répondit cependant au sémillant jeune homme un peu trop bavard et bruyant quand celui-ci lui posa quelques questions concernant les matelas qu'il y avait en vente, s'extasiant sur le large choix exposé. Sautant sur l'occasion pour s'éclipser discrètement, Shaka commençait déjà à s'éloigner, pensant revenir plus tard quand Seiya l'interpella à nouveau :

\- Shaka ? Ben, où tu vas ? Tu regardais pas les lits ?

Le Chevalier d'Or leva ses yeux aux paupières closes vers le plafond du magasin, râlant après tous les Dieux pour ne pas l'avoir laissé se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Exaspéré, il se tourna poliment vers le Chevalier de Bronze et revint vers lui à pas comptés.

\- Si, mais…

Seiya reprit son quasi-monologue :

\- C'est super qu'on se soit croisés. Comme ça, je pourrais t'aider à le charger dans ta voiture quand tu l'auras acheté.

\- Oh merci, c'est très gentil à toi. Mais en fait, je vais me le faire livrer. Bon et bien, je vais te laisser. Tu as sûrement encore beaucoup de questions et de matelas à voir avec le vendeur, et je m'en voudrais de te retenir.

Priant très fort les mêmes Dieux que Shaka avait intérieurement invectivé un peu plus tôt, le Chevalier d'Or espéra pouvoir enfin fausser compagnie au Chevalier de Bronze. Seiya fixa sur lui ses prunelles noisettes, visiblement déçu de ne pouvoir l'aider.

\- Ah, ah bon… Bon ben, tant pis alors…

Soufflant de soulagement, Shaka commença à s'éloigner du vendeur et du Chevalier trop bavard quand celui-ci se retourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Eh ! Mais au fait ! Comment ça se fait que tu ais besoin d'acheter un nouveau lit ? Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que les maisons du Zodiaque ont été reconstruites et rénovées. Aphrodite s'est foutu de ta gueule parce que le lit dans ta nouvelle maison avait un look très kitsch et féminin, tout fin et tout doré. Et même que DeathMask a rigolé en disant que ton lit ne servait à rien parce que tu dors assis. Bref, du coup, il lui est arrivé quoi à ton lit ?

Shaka se figea un bref instant, cherchant désespérément une raison valable pour expliquer son achat à son camarade bien trop curieux et étrangement perspicace. Prenant le temps de se retourner lentement, il finit par lâcher d'un ton aussi convainquant que possible :

\- Le chien de Camus a rongé les pieds du lit, il a uriné sur le matelas et détruit la couette. Et comme j'ai de la place pour mettre un grand lit et qu'il m'arrive de dormir allongé dans un lit, contrairement à ce que disent les mauvaises langues ignorantes des voies célestes, j'ai décidé de prendre un grand lit.

Fier de sa répartie, Shaka, salua le vendeur et Seiya, notant au passage la référence du plus grand des lits qu'il avait vu pour pouvoir enfin conclure son achat. Il quitta le magasin aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa réputation. Hors de question que Seiya apprenne la vérité concernant la raison de son achat. Le jeune homme étant une véritable commère qui s'ignore, tout le sanctuaire ne tarderait pas à profiter de l'information donnée au Chevalier de Bronze.

Et Shaka tenait tout particulièrement à ce que sa vie privée reste privée ! Il n'avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture, que son lit n'avait pas survécu à la dernière étreinte torridement sensuelle entre lui et Aldébaran. Quelle chance que Camus ait recueilli ce chien errant. Personne ne s'étonnerait que l'animal du Chevalier du Verseau ait détruit le lit. L'énorme molosse noir répondant au doux nom de Cerbère serait un parfait et très plausible coupable. Les lèvres de Shaka s'étirèrent en un léger sourire satisfait et son visage d'ange retrouva sa sérénité.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Alors que les deux auteures s'auto-congratulent gaiement d'avoir réussi à écrire à nouveau en duo, en vrai, partageant le même canapé et la même inspiration, un ricanement discret sort des hauts-parleurs de l'un des deux PC posés devant les demoiselles.

A l'autre bout du monde, Maeglin ricane en écoutant Yzan et Lili débattre sur la taille du lit, les répliques de Shaka, le nom du chevalier possédant le chien et la cause de la présence de Seiya dans le même magasin que Shaka.

Planqués derrière le canapé, les personnages fétiches des deux auteures pleurent toutes les larmes de leurs corps, comprenant que Oui ! Elles sont de retour pour leur jouer un mauvais tour ! Enfin, pleins de mauvais tour !

Alors ? Heureux ? Une petite review pour nous dire si vous êtes ravis de nous revoir sévir cette année avec nos idées farfelues et nos écrits ?

Yzan & Lili


End file.
